1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle framework structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-280106 (JP 2009-280106 A) describes a structure in which a cab mount bracket (an outrigger) projects outward from a side rail in a vehicle width direction in a vehicle with a frame.
In the meantime, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-193571 (JP 2013-193571 A) describes a structure in which a gusset is provided between a front side frame (a side rail) and a lower member and a bulk head (a load transmission member) is provided in the front side frame on an extended line of the gusset.
In general, in a case of a front end collision (hereinafter referred to as a “small overlap collision”) in which a collision load from a vehicle front side is input into an outer side of a front side member in the vehicle width direction, the collision load may not be input into a front end part of a side rail placed on a rear side of the front side member in a vehicle front-rear direction. In such a case, the collision load is directly input into a cab mount bracket projecting outward from the side rail in the vehicle width direction. In view of this, there is room for the improvement in terms of transmitting a load from the cab mount bracket to the rear side in the vehicle front-rear direction.